


Little One

by lettersofwrittencollective



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:41:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25475554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettersofwrittencollective/pseuds/lettersofwrittencollective
Summary: Ivars been off on raids for the last few months and you find that he’s impatient to have you again before the end of the night.
Relationships: Ivar (Vikings)/Reader, Ivar (Vikings)/You
Kudos: 55





	Little One

You sat in the Great Hall with Ivar and his brothers as the raucous laughter of the night continued. Men and women were happy to be back home after months at sea, months spent raiding in lands too far from home.

You’d stayed behind and helped keep Kattegat safe while Ivar had gone raiding. Before he’d gone he’d promised you that he would not sleep with or be physical with another woman. That you were the only one for him.

You had nodded along with him but hadn’t fully believed the blue-eyed man. Though you had secretly hoped it to be true, you had not wanted your heart to be shattered if Ivar succumbed to temptation or loneliness. After all, it was uncommon for a man or woman on a raid to not find satisfaction and you had seen women, who were calm and gentle at home turn into fierce shieldmaidens on the field, unwilling to take no for an answer.

But Ivar had waited.

He had not been with any man or woman since and you had been able to feel it the moment he’d pulled you onto his lap when the festivities had begun. He was harder than you had ever felt him and the way that his hand had gripped your hips had told you he wasn’t going to wait until tonight.

So as the night had gone on and other couples had danced and drank their way through the night, you had waited for the perfect moment.

“I’ve got to share a dance,” you told him, and could practically feel the snarl coming from his lips before you explained, “If I get up, it will give me a reason to lift my skirt when I return.”

You watched the way that he licked his lips, dragging his tongue across the top lip, before nodding.

You found one of his brothers dancing and used that as your excuse. You danced with Hvitserk for a song or two, making sure that most of the room was distracted with each other before you made your way back to Ivar.

As you moved to sit on his lap, you can feel his hands pushing up your skirt so that it’s pulled in his lap and it’s just your bare cunt against him. He’s pulled himself out of his pants and you’re not sure when he would have done it but it means that he’s able to pull you directly onto him.

“Hush, Little One,” he told you as he pulls you down. The stretching of your walls making you whimper. It’s not so much that it hurts but the feeling is so exquisite as he fills you and you know you have to be quiet or the entirety of the Great Hall will know what you are doing.

“Little One,,” he whispers, “Can you feel that? Can you feel how hard I am for you? I’m going to fill you up right here. In front of all these people. Can you keep quiet, Little One?”

You have to hold back a wanton moan but manage to nod your head.

“I want you dance for me. Dance, Little One.”

Thankfully, the music had slowed down some as some of the men and women paired off with their significant others or with whoever they wanted to take home for the night.

Slowly, you moved your hips against his, following the beat of the music. It was torturously slow and you were sure that it wouldn’t be long before the rest of the Great Hall knew what you were up to as you could feel Ivars patience wearing thin.

His hands gripped your hips and you could feel their pressure even through the bodice of your dress. You continued to move your hips, rolling them against Ivar and you could feel as he hit that spot within you that had been neglected while he was away, your fingers not able to reach it.

You couldn’t help the inhaled gasp of pleasure that left you as you moved so that he was hitting that spot directly, over and over again. It was a slow drag against the walls that built you until you were sure that you would explode all over him.

He pulled you back to his chest so that your head was resting against him as he whispered to you, “Such a good Little One for me. You’re so wet and so tight… You look beautiful fucking yourself on me, here for everyone to see.”

It was your first coupling since he’d been back and it was public but the way that he praised you, the way that you moved together because of the slow pace of the music and the way that Ivar held onto you like you were his lifeline.

You felt your orgasm fast approaching when Ivar gripped your hips and held you in place a growl in the back of his throat. He leaned in to nip at your neck and you waited to see what it was he wanted.

“Wait for just a moment Little One, it would seem we have an audience,” he whispered in your ear.

Quickly glancing around, you found one of Bjorns men looking at the two of you. The look in his eyes told you that he knew exactly what it was that you and the youngest Ragnarsson were up to.

You could feel your skin heat in embarrassment but prayed that the flush did not reach your skin.

You could feel Ivar stiffen beneath you in anger. He was quite possessive and would not handle it well if the man did not stop staring at you and soon.

You adjusted yourself on Ivars lap so that it wasn’t so obvious that he was currently buried deep within you however the movement must have been too much for Ivar after so long because you hear him hiss before he groans and a moment later he’s emptying himself inside of you.

The feeling is so welcome and so intense after so long without him that it pushes you over the precipice of your own and into the pleasure of your own orgasm.

As your orgasm continues, you can feel Ivars large hand on your belly and it’s as if he doesn’t care what the rest of the world sees because he’s fucking up into you like his life depends on it.

Vaguely you can hear him in your ear, “I’m going to fill you up Little One and you’re going to give me children. Once you’ve had the first I shall fill you again and again.”

The very idea pulls you into a second orgasm.

As your second orgasm came to an end, you felt your body begin to relax as you leaned against Ivar. Head on his shoulder.

“Such a good Girl, my Little One,” he whispered in your ear.

Closing your eyes you relished in the way that he loved you in this moment.

-


End file.
